Uzumaki Revenge
by The Homunculi Twins
Summary: Namikaze Minato is dead; the Kyūbi sealed inside his youngest child; his wife and eldest children, now fatherless and widowed. Determined to raise her daughter away from the accusatory stares of Konoha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina takes her children back to her birth village; Uzushiogakure of Uzu no Kuni. Full sum inside! R&R! Fem!Naruto, Alive!Kushina, Konoha!Bashing, Team7!bashing
1. Chapter 1

_Hello loveliess~_ **Welcome to **_'Uzumaki Revenge'_! _*dodges rotten tomatoes from reviews of our other stories* geez don't do that!_ **We'll be updating them soon! As soon as we repost **_'A Bruising Love'_**well start updating them again!** _our new computer cord should be here soon, so don't worry! We havent forgotten them!_ _**So! enough chit-chat! on with our story!**_

**Title: **Uzumaki Revenge

**Author: **The Homunculi Twins

**Beta: **NONE at the MOMENT

**Genre:** HUMOR/MYSTERY/ADVENTURE/ANGST/FAMILY/FRIENDSHIP

**Story/Anime: **Naruto

**Rating: **T for Teen

**Summary:** Namikaze Minato is dead; the Kyūbi sealed inside his youngest child; his wife and eldest children, now fatherless and widowed. Determined to raise her daughter away from the accusatory stares of Konoha, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina takes her children back to her birth village; Uzushiogakure of Uzu no Kuni. Now, twelve years later, they return as genin representatives for the Chunin Exams.

**Warning: **Minor Konoha bashing, Team Seven Bashing

**Pairings:** None at the Moment

**Disclaimer: **The Homunculi Twins don't own Naruto

**Claimer: **We own this plot, our OC's, Greed's laptop, the clothes on our back, and $250. Lawyers, back off. You to FBI agents!

**Note:**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

_Letter_

_§Jinchūriki Speech§ _

_**§Demon-vessel speech§ **_

"_**Jutsu"**_

_Book/Magazine Titles_

_**F**lashbacks- **s**tart and **e**nd_

Yami and Greed: Enjoy!

**~†º.º.º†~**

**Prologue: Leaving**

"Kaa-san, whewe awe we goin'?" The sweet, innocent voice of her three year old Yoru made Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina blink her brilliant steel blue eyes before glancing down at the toddler. Smiling brightly, the twenty-eight year old woman knelt down, mindful of the sleeping three month old in her arms, and placed a tanned hand on the little boy's bright auburn locks.

"Were going to go and visit Kaa-san's home village, remember Yoru-chan?" Kushina said. Light blue eyes blinked up at the woman, before the toddler smiled widely, showing off his pearly white teeth, his whisker-like scars crinkling from the force of the smile.

"Will we be able ta 'ave Wamen thewe Kaa-san?" the three year old asked. Kushina laughed, ruffling her only son's hair as she nodded.

"Hai, Yoru-chan, we'll be able to have ramen in Uzu; in fact, Ichiraku-san's father lives in Uzu, so we can still have Ramen Monday-Wednesday-Friday-Saturday and every other Sunday dattebane!" Upon hearing this, the three year old let off a loud cheer; he'd still get his ramen!

"Shh Yoru-chan!" Kushina quickly motioned with her finger, "you have to be quiet, or else you'll wake up Hikaru-chan, Kaoru-chan, and Naru-chan!" immediately the little boy quieted down, placing his hands over his mouth tightly as he glanced at his sleeping sisters, one in his mothers arms, the other two sleeping in a Kage Bunshin of his mother.

"G-Gomen Kaa-san," Yoru murmured his face downcast. He almost woke his precious baby sisters! That was a definite no-no, an act unforgivable. Kushina chuckled and patted her son on the head.

"That's alright Yoru-chan, so long as you remember to keep it down. Remember what Tou-san always said?" Kushina swallowed thickly, her grip unconsciously tightening on her three month old daughters still body. Yoru nodded.

"Tou-san always said, 'cwanky babies is no fun; day make da 'Okage wun away in feaw'," the child replied with such solemnity, that Kushina had to struggle to keep from bursting into laughter. Damn it, Yoru was just so cute!

"Very good Yoru-chan, now, why don't you go and see if Kakashi-kun is here, alright dattebane?" Yoru nodded and quickly went to the front door, peeking through the curtains to see outside. Letting out a small exclamaintion of delight –remembering at the last second to keep quiet- he pulled off the seal that locked them inside and opened the door, immediately latching onto the teen's clothed leg. Hatake Kakashi grinned down at the little boy, his one eye crinkling at the edges as he leaned down and patted the boy's head.

"Hello Yoru-chan, how are you doing?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"I is fine Kashi-kun!" Yoru said, grinning up at the teen. "Kaa-san is waiting fow you wid Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan and Naru-chan in da livin' woom Kashi-kun!" Kakashi chuckled again as he stepped inside the apartment, mentally sighing as he stepped away from the brisk, cold air of the January weather.

"Ohayou Kushina-san," Kakashi said brightly, smiling when his sensei's wife waved at him; both of them.

"Hello Kakashi-kun, thank you for getting here so quickly," the woman replied, smiling tiredly at the silver haired teen. Kakashi's face leveled out as the reason for why he was here at four in the morning came crashing down to earth.

"Kushina-san, there's nothing I can do to convince you to change your mind, is there?" there was depressed resignation in his tone, causing Kushina to sigh and frown softly.

"Gomen Kakashi-kun, but…I know how it is for Jinchūriki in this village. If we were to stay here, Naru-chan would be destroyed. The villagers will treat my poor little girl like she is scum, calling out hurtful names, throwing things at her, abusing her. I can't subject her to this; I _can't_! She's just a baby; she hasn't had the time that I and Mito-san had to prepare to become a living jailer to Kurama, to prepare to face those that will treat her differently because they think that she is the fox, that _she_ was the one to destroy all those families. I can't let her keep her isolated her in our house, because she is both mine and Minato's daughter; she has both of our stubbornness Kakashi-san. If I kept her locked up, I'd be doing more harm then good for my Naru-chan, for Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan and even Yoru-chan!" A single, crystalline tear slipped down her cheek, her voice fading into a broken whisper. "I can't do that to my babies. I can't do that to Minato or myself."

Yoru looked at his mother, concern on his young face. He hadn't seen his mother cry like this since tou-san had gone to Nirvana after protecting the village from the evil masked man who had threatened Naru-chan and released Kurama-kun. Toddling over to his mother, the three year old gently clasped his kaa-san's long trench coat that tou-san had given her for her birthday and tugged, a frown marring his young face.

"Kaa-san, why you cwy?"

Kushina blinked and sniffled, kneeling down and bringing her son into a one-armed hug. "Gomen Yoru-chan. Kaa-san was just thinking of my Mito-obasan. I'm sorry for scaring you Yoru-chan" Yoru studied the red haired woman's face, before smiling widely.

"I is fine Kaa-san!" the three year old declared, before yawning loudly. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the three year old looked up at his mother, who was grinning down at him. "Kaa-san, I is tiwed. Can I goes to sweep?"

"Hai, you can go to sleep now Yoru-chan. Kakashi is going to help me carry you to the cart, okay?" Yoru nodded sleepily and toddled over to his Kashi-kun, his thumb lodged firmly in his mouth as he was gently picked up and placed on Kakashi's hip. One hand clutching Kakashi's ANBU uniform, the red haired boy laid his head on the teen's shoulder, and promptly fell asleep.

Kakashi and Kushina chuckled at the sight. "Amazing how fast they can fall asleep, neh Kashi-kun?"

Kakashi nodded again, before looking at the woman who was like an older sister to him. "Do you have everything Kushina-san?"

Kushina nodded and cocked her head towards the backpacks that were on both her and her Kage Bunshin's back. "Hai, everything that is of value to me, the kids, and Minato are sealed away into scrolls. Then those scrolls are sealed away into bigger storage scrolls that are all labeled accordingly dattebane!"

Kakashi nodded even as he shifted Yoru to where he was now resting peacefully on the silver haired teen's back. "Then let us be off; Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama are already at the gate." Kushina nodded and walked out of her house, not once looking behind her. Reaching the edge of her property, she turned and looked once at the small house that Minato and she had bought shortly after the twins had been born. Swallowing thickly, she raised a hand to her rose red lips and blew a kiss towards the now empty house.

"Goodbye, Minato-kun. We will be back eventually." The woman whispered, before turning and leaping into the air, Kakashi and her Kage Bunshin behind her. They traveled in silence, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Every now and then they saw a brief flash of white as an ANBU guard would go past them, though they never stopped. They were on a mission, just like the ANBU were. They couldn't stop.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of leaping around the rooftops, they dropped at the eastern gate of Konoha, where the still figures of the Sandaime Hokage and the Toad Sage stood, resting gently against the cart that would take Kushina and her children away from Konoha.

"Sarutobi-jii, Ero-sennin," Kushina said, grinning at the mock annoyed looks the two sent her.

Jiraiya grinned and walked over to his student's wife, giving her a gentle hug as her Kage Bunshin placed the sleeping twins inside of the cart. "Kushina-chan," the man said warmly. Kushina smiled at the man, giving the man a one armed hug before releasing the man.

"I've definitely been better Ero-sennin." She replied, her hand unconsciously resting over her stomach. "My chakra levels are almost half way back to normal now, and I'm able to do all of the E-Rank and D-Rank jutsus again. My balance is still off, and I can't run much faster than Kakashi-kun right now; no offense dattebane." Kakashi rolled his eyes as he waved his sensei's wife words off as he placed the still sleeping Yoru besides his sisters, mentally 'awing' when the three year old immediately turned on his side and threw an arm over his sisters still bodies. Kushina's Kage Bunshin –after awing herself- walked over to the original Kushina and gently took Naru, who gave a small whine of protest before snuggling into the copy of her mother.

"That's good," Sarutobi Hiruzen said, a small smile flickering onto his face as he watched the Kage Bunshin gently place the youngest Namikaze-Uzumaki child in-between the sleeping twins and three year old. "Your body has gotten along well since then."

Kushina nodded, her eyes fluttering closed when the memories from the Bunshin trickled into her mind after dispelling itself. "Hai, it is. Its going to take some time to get used to not having Kurama inside of me anymore, but I survived without him once, I can do it again." The woman said with determination flashing through her steel blue eyes.

"There was never any doubt Kushina-san," Hiruzen said, amusement flashing through his own onyx black ones. Kushina smiled brightly at the old Hokage, who had taken his place as Hokage soon after someone claiming to be Uchiha Madara had attacked Konoha via the Kyūbi.

Waist length crimson red hair, a trait of the Uzumaki Clan, flared when a harsh burst of icy cold wind blew through the eastern gate, the owner of said hair shivering and pulling her heat sealed haori closer to her body.

"You should get going Kushina-chan, even though it pains me to say it," Hiruzen said, blinking in shock when the red haired woman leapt into his arms, wrapping her own toned arms around his waist. Frozen for barely a second, the Sandaime Hokage wrapped his own arms around the girl.

"I will miss you Sarutobi-jii; never forget that. I'll make sure to send you a letter once we reach Uzu, okay?"

Hiruzen nodded, gently squeezing the young woman before releasing her. Kushina wiped her eyes as she turned to Kakashi and wrapped her arms around the teen.

"You protect this village Kakashi; Minato, Rin-chan, and Obito-kun all sacrificed their lives for this village, so you while I'm away, you better take care of it, ya here 'ttebane? Saigo made akiramenai, Kakashi-kun. Don't ever forget that." Kakashi nodded wordlessly.

Releasing the silver haired teen, Kushina turned to the Toad Sage, who grinned at her and opened his arms widely. Rolling her eyes, the Uzumaki heiress gave the man a hug, before smacking him upside the head.

"Hentai!"

Hiruzen and Kakashi rolled there eyes at the pair; they would never change.

"Alright you two, stop acting like Your-chan!" Kakashi drawled lazily, a bead of sweat falling down the side of his face at the glares he received from the two.

Kushina sighed, smacking Jiraiya once for good measure, before hopping up onto the cart, gently petting the large horses as she did so. "Come one Ero-sennin, get it." She said, glaring at the man who immediately hopped up in the front and took the reigns from her.

"Don't give me that look Kushina-san. You need to rest for a while," the white haired Toad Sage said. Kushina sighed and nodded reluctantly, making her way into the back.

"Keep them safe Jiraiya," Hiruzen said, absently lighting his pipe. Kakashi nodded waved.

"I will Sarutobi-sensei." With that said, Jiraiya flicked the reigns and called the brown steeds to go forward. Kushina turned and waved at the two people that she cared about; one as a father, the other as a brother.

"Goodbye Sarutobi-jii, Kakashi-kun!" she called softly. Under her breath, where no one but her sleeping babies could have heard her, she whispered forlonely, her voice sad as she gazed upon her second hom, "Goodbye Konohagakure."

**~†º.º.º†~**

**_-END-_**

_So, how did you like it?_ **Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Or amazing?** _We'd love to hear your feedback! So!_ **Click on the little button that say **'REVIEW' **and tell us about it! **_We want your opinions, but if you start dissing our work, we have one thing to say. _

**_BUZZ OFF ARSEHOLE. _**

_This is our story._ **We write the way we write. **_You no like?_ **You no read. **_We do NOT appreciate flamers. Though Ryou and Naru-chan do._ **They make marshmellows. **

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Ciao!**_

_**The Homunculi Twins**_


	2. And the Winner is

Dear Readers of [_insert fanfiction story name here_];

Hi everyone! The Homunculi Twins here. So this isn't an update like you guys are most likely hoping for, so first of, we want to apologize.

Second off, the results of our poll are in! And the winner is...

**DIMMING LIGHT! ***confetti gets thrown into air, winning music gets played*

Whoa! Thanks so much for voting everyone! We'll try to have an update in about two weeks, now that we have a story to focus on.

Here is the official **Update List**. The **Update List **has: The Anime/Cartoon/Movie category, the title, and how many votes it has. There were a two sets of ties (underlined) in the voting, so we just put the ties in alphabetical order.

* * *

**OFFICIAL UPDATE LIST:**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Dimming Light' –** 63**

_Naruto:_ 'Uzumaki Revenge' –** 33**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Angels and Demons: A Twisting Love' –** 32**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Eden' – **29**

_Bleach:_ 'Red Sky Betrayal' – **28**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Queen Bee' – **28**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'More than Meets the Eye' – **25**

_Avengers - MovieVerse:_ 'Hell Hath no Fury Like a Woman Scorned' – **19**

_Transformers - Animated:_ 'Surrogate Mother' – **16**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'A Bruising Love' – **16**

_Transformers - BayVerse:_ 'Children of the AllSpark' –** 15**

_Fullmetal Alchemist/Yu-Gi-Oh!:_ 'Heavenly Sins' – **6**

* * *

We will be updating in this _exact_ order (Most votes to Least votes). We're sorry if this isn't very cool of us, but this will help us focus our muse more towards our stories.

Once again, thanks so much for voting, all **184** of you! (This number also includes those who PM'd us their votes, or left it in their reviews.) To all **85** of the people who put us on their **Favorites**, thank you! To all of the **74** people who put us on their **Alerts**, thank you as well!

We hope that you will continue supporting us, and that you continue to read all of our stories!

With love;

Sapphire and Elizabeth


End file.
